supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 IndyCar Series
The 2017 IndyCar Series season will be the 106th edition of American open wheel racing and the 22nd under this name. Country captains This is a list of countries' national teams with their captains in the 2017 IndyCar Series season. All countries have opted to go with only one captain in their team. Squads Known facts The first team confirmed for 2017 was the Andretti Autosport trio of Munoz, Hunter-Reay and Andretti. The three drove for the team for 2014, 2015 and 2016; now they are confirmed for 2017. Before the 2016 Indy 500, only four races have been confirmed for 2017: St. Pete, the Indy 500, Long Beach and Phoenix. Drivers and teams ;Captains *Due to Pee Saderd's campaign with Andretti Autosport, Pee Saderd will not be in the 2017 M-150 Thailand Tour from March 3-9. *Andretti Autosport returns with both Andretti and RHR despite Marco having an awful 2016 season. *Italy continues driving for Marco in 2017. *Castroneves stays in the 3 for 2017. *Josef Newgarden and his entire Croatia national IndyCar team moves from Ed Carpenter Racing to Team Penske for 2017. Newgarden will replace the no.2 car for Dragonite. *Garbiñe Muguruza stays in the 83 Chip Ganassi Racing car. *Beedrill leaves Austria for Ryan Hunter-Reay for the 2017 season. **It is also due to their poor semifinal result in the IndyVision Song Contest 2016. *Team Penske decided to return with Power and Pagenaud due to the two being 1 and 2 in the standings after Mid-Ohio and having a combined 7 wins. *After Chip Ganassi Racing left the sponsor Target after the 2016 season, Chip Ganassi Racing will either be a Honda or a Chevrolet. *Pageanud switches from 22 to 1. *Pee Saderd keeps the 27 of Marco Andretti from 2016; this was due to the age Saderd started his music career in 1999. *Sébastien Bourdais leaves KVSH for Dale Coyne Racing. *Metagross gets new captain teammates such as Ryan Hunter-Reay and Pee Saderd and keeps the 98 for 2017. *Chip Ganassi Racing will swap from Chevrolet to Honda for the first time since 2013. *JR Hildebrand secures a Ed Carpenter racing Spot and a full time drive. *Conor Daly replaces Jack Hawksworth, who was in the "Last Car Standings" for a Foyt drive. *After Mikhail Aleshin lost his ride, Jack Harvey and Sebastian Saavedra were called up to replace him, but Joey Fatone remained in the 7. *Carlos Muñoz moves from Andretti to Foyt, doing the Takuma Job. *Ed Jones joins Sébastien Bourdais in Dale Coyne Racing. *Simon Pagenaud goes from 22 to 1 in 2017. *KVSH Racing is dissolved in 2017. *Dragonite leaves Colombia for Croatia, because it opted to drive for Newgarden in 2017. *Takuma Sato joins Ryan Hunter-Reay, Metagross, and Pee Saderd (who is also Asian) in the #26 of Andretti Autosport. *Juan Pablo Montoya stays with Penske, but confirmed for at least the 500. Schedule The 2017 schedule will be announced on August 25, 2016; the same day as the men and women's singles draws for ''Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke; ''but looks like it will be between 15-20 races. BATC eventually got it right, and there will be 17 races, the same from the 2016 IndyCar Series returning including Gateway. *Mid Ohio moves from August to late July. **The schedule allows all IndyCar people to play at the 2017 Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival. *Due to the huge gap between the first and second races, all IndyCar drivers full time in 2017 are required to take the 2017 BATC World Tour events (2017 Sebring Open March 13-17 and 2017 Math Open at Indian Wells March 20-April 2). **The Earn Surattikan and Siriporn Umpaipong albums will be released on March 30; but will be postponed until the next time Pee Saderd doesn't have a race only if he advances to the Math Open semifinals. **But since Saderd won the title, it can be listened at Long Beach. **IndyCar black flagged Pee Saderd and got two penalties during the Math Open tournament (one for Siriporn explicit lyrics on the 10th song, and Tai Orathai's #10 song on the CD lasting longer than 6 minutes). *BATC opted to send a Will Power rule in effect for all races of qualifying. *Due to Sabrina Bryan's birthday falling on qualifying day, Romania will host the event instead of Colombia. *St. Pete hosted by Italy, Kazakhstan and Russia because Andretti's on the 13th and Rycroft is the 11th, which is qualifying. **Additionally, every Pokémon Sun and Moon starter first form (Litten and Popplio) will host it but Rowlet will not. **Additionally, two of the Legendaries of Pokémon Sun and Moon, Solgaleo (Italy) and Lunala (Russia) will host the event. **Additionally, Absol will host the event as well as Absol is a member of the Russia national IndyCar team that will have a new Golden Generation at the end of the 2016 IndyCar Series. This will be Absol's second consecutive time hosting the event; despite playing with Italy and hosting the event in the 2016 season. **Additionally, this will be the first time that Luk thung will host an IndyCar event during the BATC era. It will be the Russia national IndyCar team, which has Pee Saderd. *Russia opted to host April 9's Long Beach race due to Tai Orathai's album coming out during the weekend. *Russia and Bosnia and Herzegovina are scheduled to host the 2017 Indy Grand Prix of Alabama, held on April 23; due to Demidova of Russia and Kramer of Bosnia's birthdays falling on that day. *Indy 500 practices will be held from May 15 to May 26. **May 15 will be hosted by the Netherlands because only the Dutch is eligible due to Emmitt Smith's ranking better than Maneesh Gupta. **May 17 will be hosted by Russia due to the team only mathematically eligible to host it with Takkatan Cholada songs. **May 18 will be hosted by France because Simon Pagenaud's birthday is on that day. *Russia will host Iowa, which is due to Piromporn's birthday falling on the qualifying day of the race. Trivia *Absol will participate full-time in 2017 due to Pokémon Sun and Moon being confirmed. *Due to Melissa Rycroft's birthday falling on the 11th and Andretti's falling on the 13th of March, Russia, Italy and Kazakhstan will all host St. Pete. *Spain will host the first Detroit race due to the race falling on Rafael Nadal's birthday. *Boston was cancelled for 2017 due to the race being cancelled in late April 2016. Category:2017 in sports